ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Za'Dha Adamantking
Testimonials Duo'd as BRD NIN. Fight last over two hours. Can be dueod by 75RDM (with enf merit capped n pluto's staff) & 75BLM Used BLM to Sleepga2 n 1 tier4 spell on King to wake him n zone to lose hate from other. RDM cast sleep2 n wait for BLM to rezone Sleep NUKE FTW. Con no Treasure Hunter ; ; I don't know if you were talking about the diamond quadav or if adamantking gained resistance against sleep after an update but we wanted to try this strat as RDM/NIN +BLM +SCH and not only he resisted sleep 100% against RDM with 335 enfeebling skill but also the elemental seal sleepga2 from the BLM at start. We ended up with different strategy, RDM/NIN kite in the small area between the cliff and the zone and the SCH and BLM zone nuke repetitively and rest in beadeaux when needed. The space to kite is extremly small so need very low recast on utsu aswell as good enffebling skill for bind to stick long enough. The fight took almost 2hours. I don't delete the note on the article saying that BLM and RDM can duo it because it's possible with this strat but will take a very long time since SCH help speed it up with aditional strong DoT and tier4 spell. Also he has a quite high auto-regen. Bio III + Poison 2 just counter it but don't make him lose HP. Tipo 23:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Moved this over from the main Article. This belongs on the discussion page. Rusomoso 23:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Just killed this with a PT of 2 75NIN, RDM, BRD, WAR, and RNG. We killed this with little problems. The only time there was really a problem is towards the end when it spammed Curaga4 and Cure5. --Nycon64 18:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Also killed by 75Rdm/nin,75Rdm/whm(me),75Bard/nin,60Bard/whm,75Smn/sch,75Pld/nin Rdm/nin tanking using fast cast and haste gear pulling hate with sleep bouncing hate off pld toward the end Rdm/whm periodicaly nuking and zoning to make sure not to pull hate bards giving ballad and march spells Smn Bloodpact rage and gave pld and rdm acc and evasion. Makaveli LS Remora Sever WE OWNED RDM/NIN, BRD/WHM, THF/NIN can take him down in a good 1h given there are no links. Pull to ledge near zone to avoid aggro. RDM/NIN and THF/NIN will both dualtank while BRD sings songs and backs RDM up with curing. Both tanks can easily solotank while slow and elegy are up, in case either dies. RDM should bring a bit of haste/fastcast gear for Utsusemi as well as decent nuking gear to speed up the fight. Due to the little space usually BRD can only cast 2 songs + Pianissimo. Could replace THF with NIN and possible any other DD subbing /NIN. :*It has been known that a 75RDM, 75SMN, 75BLU, 75PLD, a 60WHM can defeat him. :*Can be defeated duo by a very skilled 75RDM and 75BLM or 75NIN and 75BRD. :*Defeated by a 75 Galka MNK/NIN, 75 Galka NIN/DNC, 75 Galka RDM/WHM, 75 Elvaan THF/DNC, and 75 Hume DNC/NIN. :*Defeated by a group composed of: 75 WHM/SMN; 75 BRD/WHM; 75 NIN/DNC; 75 WAR/DNC; 70 DRK/THF. About 1 hour fight. Pretty sure it could have been duo'd or trio'd. We fought near the zone, our strategy was: NIN tank with full EVA gear (he barely got hit), DD's and WHM zoning out in Beadeaux and then rezoning in, everytime they got hate; BRD singing Madrigal/Mambo for the NIN, Madrigal/Minuet for the DD's and of course Balladx2 for the WHM, and was meleeing too using a Joyeuse. Pretty easy fight as long as you have a NIN tank, just can be extremely long, even due to his Regen rate and to the fact he will use Benediction at about 50% health. We plan to try it again duoing, but it will probably take forever. :*Defeated by 2 BLU/NIN lvl 80 1 WHM/BLM lvl 79 and 1 SAM/NIN 80 zoning in and out when they couldnt get shadows back up. Also, WHM never ran out of mp by using cure II. Whm only cure IV 3 times. WHM keep Dia II on him. :*Duo 80NIN/DNC and 80THF/DNC. NIN straight tank, full eva gear, haste gear, ninjitsu gear recommended. Yonin needed for sure. Ichi tank the best you can unless really need to Ni. Fully debuff and keep eye out as it frequently removes these. THF TA the NIN and SA for DoT and repeats unless NIN has bad run of shadow recast then Waltz was needed. One to remove any slow and two for some cures. Recommend THF to bring Acid bolts to lower defense. NM got to about 37% before it 2 houred. Long fight took about 60-70mins but didn't really keep track of time. Fun fight. Gazaka @ Shiva 07/09/2010 :*Defeated by 85 BST/WHM (useing Dipper Yuly), 80 RDM/THF, 76 THF/DNC, 70 RDM/WHM. Best way to pull him safely was to allow pet to go in and take hate, while the party pulls and kills adds. Pull him past the second drop to avoid linking with the repops. RDMs focused on enfeeb/elemental magics, however he appears to be immune to silence. BST did melee some to keep damage up after Benediction. Vile Elixir Drop confirmed; fight lasted at least 30 mins, but a lot of fun! ~~Fydara @ Carbuncle Sept. 11/10 :* Defeated by RDM/BlU (85) solo With melee very fun fight ~ Sinfinx ~ soloed by lvl 90 THF/NIN no EVA gear lokis af+2 head and legs af3+1 feet and hands augmented dagger from grauberg rapidus (uused TH gloves and knife for drops the nswitched) basic fight use bloody bolts to heal yourself save tp for his ga3 keep shadows up at all time sand you will be fine capped EVA and dagger skill parried alot with 197 parrying skill --Caitlinn 18:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC)caitlinn Soloable by lvl 90 BST/DNC with pet:pdt Axes, DipperYuly and a few Pet food. Kill everything, then focus on Za'Dha and pull him close to the exit, Fight will take a while and others will repop soon.